Fighting dirty in the fighting grounds
by awesomealpha11
Summary: Max: A girl fighting for the money to support her sister and her. Fang: Someone who wants to escape his past by fighting. When they meet in hand to hand combat at the fighting grounds, a lot of sh*t is going to come down. Some for the better. Wings are involved and so is FAX. criticism is aloud, i want opinions people! :]
1. Chapter 1

**So here is the first chapter for FIGHTING DIRTY IN THE FIGHTING GROUNDS. I hope you like this one better than the other one…I know I will… :]**

**THIS WILL BE THE ONLY TIME I DO A DISLAIMER FOR THIS STORY SO LOOK VERY CLOSLY…but not to close otherwise you'll hurt your eyes…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of James Patterson's ideas or characters WHAT SO ever. I only own the plot idea.**

**Max's POV**

My fist flew into my opponents face and broke his nose. While the blood ran down into his mouth, I took advantage of his dizziness and knocked the beefy guy's legs right out from under him. The referee counted to three and lifted my left arm into the air to tell the viewers that Maximum Ride has won another match in the bland and blood-splattered ring of the fighting grounds. My heart filled with pride as the people in the stands screamed my name. I had bruises that where already forming on my body and bleeding cuts that I would soon wrap in bandages. It was all worth it though at the end of the night when I got my cash that I earned.

Sure, the fighting I did was illegal but as long as it brought in some kind of income to feed me and my little sister, Angel, I would keep doing it. My gloved hands fell to my sides as the referee pushed me out of the ring.

My mind was always on a different planet before, during, or after a fight so I didn't feel any remorse for what I did or sympathy for the guy I did it to. It was like putting up a brick wall so my emotions wouldn't affect how hard I punched or kicked.

I went into my boss's office to collect my pay sitting in my little "mail box" (so to speak) I had. I flipped through the bills as I walked towards the exit of the building and counted at least 200 dollars. Good. That'll give me about two weeks worth of food if I use it wisely. I tucked the money in the front pocket of my jacket that I pulled on and started to head down the badly lit streets with my chin raised. Now most people would be scared of being kidnapped, raped, or even murdered, but because I practically beat up every homeless dude on these empty roads they know to leave my sister and me alone or _they _will be the one getting injured. Usually you don't see a lot of women fighters where I live so I earned my title with bloody fists and a stubborn persona.

I reached the end of the ally and started to walk into the dark forest that lay behind the small town. Most people where to afraid to go into it and that's exactly why I chose to live in the mass of trees with Angel so we won't have any complications with other people like us.

As you already have noticed, my name is Maximum Ride. I, weirdly enough, used my real name as my stage name unlike the other street fighters. Most people call me Max for short. Like I said earlier, my little sister's name is Angel and her name fits her perfectly with her blond curls, sparkling blue eyes, and the face of a cherub. She comes up to about my hips and she's only six years old. Considering I'm 5'11" she is pretty tall for a girl her age.

As I got up to the old oak tree, I started to climb up using the bumps in the bark to get to the little ladder that leads up into our "house". The reason the ladder didn't start on the ground was because if by any chance people did come into the forest, they wouldn't see anything related to the house in the trees.

I slipped my keys out of my pocket and opened the creaky door. A as soon as the door was closed and locked, a blond blur ran straight into me and snagged her arms around my waist. I lowered my head and kissed angel's hair.

"Hi Max." she muttered quietly into my shirt.

"Hey Ange. Everything OK over here?" I talked to her gently so I didn't disrupt the peaceful atmosphere. This was the only place we could let are guard down and actually feel safe.

"Yeah, I washed our clothes like you wanted." She lifted her face to look up at me and I smiled.

"That's great, sweetie." I crouched down to look into your eyes. "Guess what?"

"What?!" She said with wide eyes.

"I won't have to go to the fighting grounds for at least another two weeks."

Yes, Angel new about what I did to get the cash we have but I never would let her watch the brawls to persevere whatever innocence she had left.

"YAY!" Angel shouted. Before I could tell her to calm down and keep quiet, she covered her mouth with her hands and her eyes went big. "Sorry, Max."

"It's okay Ange. As long as you're quiet there'll be no problem, okay?"

"Okay." She scurried off into the area blocked off by a ratty old beach towel after giving me a peck on the cheek and saying goodnight. I sighed as my eyes searched the room to see if anything was amiss. The wind battered against the old door and I just knew that something immense was going to happen. Not a very good thing though…

**Anonymous POV**

I grunted in pain when I lifted myself onto a large, sturdy branch and sighed in quietness of the woods. The cuts on my body bled freely and I couldn't even see a patch of skin that wasn't bruised. I spread out my wings gently so I wouldn't hurt more than I already was. My feathers fluffed in appreciation as the wind whistled through each one individually. My thoughts were jumbled as I wrapped my wounds carefully.

My eyelids started to drift shut and I gave into sleep but I knew that as I slept my nightmares would only be reflecting what was in my memories.

_I was running. Running down a long white hallway that seemed like it would never end. My breathing was labored, yet I forced my legs to push me even further from the current threat at hand. When I looked behind me I saw beasts that you can only describe as monsters that haunt little kids nightmares and make their parents look in their closet or under their beds._

_ My head whipped back around to focus on the task at hand. That task being 'Get the hell out of there'. Before I could blink, a gigantic, brick wall appeared about ten feet in front of me. I forgot about the monsters chasing me as I stopped moving my legs to not slam into the wall at full force. Though as the beasts' teeth ripped into my shoulder, legs, arms, head and torso, I couldn't stop screaming bloody murder. This, ironically, was the whole reason why I was screaming in the first place. My line of vision became hazy as my whole body became numb._

_ The last words I heard were: "Think of all the hurt you'll have to go through when Doc brings you back to life…again" someone whispered into my ears maniacally. I shivered at the thought of dying all over again._

I woke up in a cold sweat, ram rod straight, and my breaths coming in agonizing gasps. That was the worst part. Being torn to shreds and sowed back together like a ruined pillow that had to be fixed. But I knew that they didn't do it just for science, they did it because they were cold blooded murders. They did it just to here the screams of children in pain. Some they even left for dead. Those sick bastards and their ugly hell hounds.

I was one of the lucky ones. I survived their knives and experiments when others didn't. It left me feeling guilty because I couldn't save them. I was strong enough to escape that prison when no one else was. When I did happen to escape the evil place, I decided to fly to a small town in Arizona where I would lay low and earn my money by fighting other people in a place called the fighting grounds. That's how I ended up in this old tree.

As for the cuts bruises, there were a few complications along the way from New York to Arizona. The scientists' cronies, I like to call them erasers, followed me all the way to Illinois. They, also, were experiments of the school but they got the better treatment because they did the dirty work no one else wants to do: dispose of the weak.

I sighed and flipped my bangs to the side of my face. Guess I won't be getting any sleep tonight.

** There you guys go the first chappie of the revised version of Fighting Dirty in the Fighting Grounds. BEWARE: I might end up changing the name of this story sooner or later. Anyways, I hoped you liked this one better than the other one. Personally, I didn't like how I portrayed Fang in the other story…oh well…**

**Here is a summary for a new story I might post on Fanfiction and I want you guys to tell me what you think:**

"_There's the living, the dying, the dead, and then there's me…"_

_Syra Amari has always been different. Blood red eyes holding secrets that nobody can even fathom hiding behind the dull, brown colored contacts she has to where to hide their deadly beauty. She doesn't remember much of her childhood beside the fact that her parents abandoned her and her twin brother. On her sixteenth birthday she wakes up in her bed with an iron dagger covered in the crimson blood of her brother sitting oh-so innocently on her bed side table. Later on to find out that her brother really DID die the night before. Now Syra is 17 going on 18. The memories have been haunting her in her nightmares since the accident. Things seem to be more important than they ever where now a days with someone trailing her every move. She and her second soul, Lupin (Lu for short) have a lot of unraveling they have to do to find out what happened two years ago. While meeting complications along the way… Like falling in love with the guy that was assigned to be your knight in shining armor…Yeah, Syra never expected that._

**And I'm also thinking of writing a sequel to Bad Ass Max, but I'm still not sure about that yet . . . yep, soooo…by. WAIT … this chapter had a total of 1,823. :]**

**-Awesomealpha11 out…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so I decided that every Saturday there will be a new update except for certain occasions like next week because I won't have access to a computer till Friday and I can't think of what to do and type up a chapter in a day in a half. Anyways, if you haven't realized the anonymous POV last chapter was Fang. If you didn't get that then that's your problem.**

_Serenaisbestezrq387_**: Yes my story idea is original. Just so you know. :]**

**By the way guys, thanks to all the people that followed and favorite this story and for the three people that reviewed deserve a virtual Fang (shirtless). I HOPE TO SEE MORE REVIEWS PEOPLE!**

**Fang's POV**

I sat in the plastic chair stiffly as Alex, the boss of the Fighting Grounds, lectured me about the dangers of fighting here. Like he cared, it sounded like he wouldn't give a shit if I was injured.

"That's about it…Fang? Is it?"

"Yes" I said quietly. Not really happy about speaking. Alex looked me up and down swiftly, as if gauging how much damage I can do and how much money I can make him.

"Okay then, you can start fighting tomorrow. I think I'll start you off easy and see how you do with that, and then you can go on to the harder ones." I nodded, not wanting to talk to this money crazed douche. He stood up when I did and gripped my hand roughly to shake.

As I left I looked through the plexi-glass window in the hallway and, surprisingly, saw a tall girl fighting a bulky guy, with muscled arms and torso. My eyebrows furrowed. How was this girl winning a fight against an obviously stronger man was beyond me. I looked over her arms and legs (I could only see her backside where I was looking from) and saw the faint outline of hard-earned muscles.

While I was thinking the unusual situation over, Alex walked up to me and pointed to the gangly girl.

"That's Maximum Ride, my best fighter. A lot of people underestimate her and that's how she over takes all the guys in this business. She's fast too. Incredibly so; she usually isn't one to get hit. That's another factor she has to her advantage." Silence settled over us for a few minutes. "Well I'll see you tomorrow, Fang."

I was left standing in the now empty hallway as I watched Maximum beat the shit out of the poor dude. Blood was already flowing down from his broken nose and he was favoring his right leg. I didn't know how long they were fighting for but she seemed like she wasn't even breaking a sweat. Her endurance was impeccable, I'll give her that. Looks like I'll actually have a good fight with this Maximum. My extra strength and speed, though, will give me the upper hand in that battle.

**Max's POV**

I ducked as the guy's fist flew over my head. I jabbed my fist into his torso and delivered a swift kick to his right knee, the one he was favoring. He instantly collapsed and groaned from the impact.

I let myself feel a little pride when the hefty man wasn't able to stand up. That's what my job did to you. It made you into a monster that wanted to kill and maim. But it was necessary for me to help Angel grow up as normal as possible. Or as normal as she can be which isn't very much to be honest.

I turned around and saw a tall, well muscled man with a few cuts on his face and arms through the big window staring straight at me. His eyebrows were furrowed as if he was in deep thought. His onyx eyes looked slightly unfocused as they bored into mine. He was wearing a completely black ensemble with midnight hair that covered a part of his forehead and swooped over one eye.

I glared at him and flipped him the bird as I walked over to the exit of the arena. I gathered my cash like usual and started walking home. The emo boy looked startled when I flipped him off but it should teach him that I'm not one to be messed with. The new challengers always needed to know that. I hated how people think that just because I'm a girl, I should be weak and dim-witted.

I got home and greeted Angel at the door as usual and we talked about our day like we always do, then we ate dinner; the same meal each and every day. I could say it was boring, but because I never had a _non-boring _day in my life, the others kind of fill in the gaps.

It was already past sun down when Ange curled up to me, hoping for sleep on the worn couch we use as a bed. My eyes bored holes into the wood ceiling, going over today's events. The fighting, Alex, Goth Boy, Angel… Sometimes I wondered how one could take so much pressure. How a person can expect so much from another when they've been kicked down to many times to count.

It was like that for me and Angel when I was younger. Still is. But one day I couldn't take it anymore and snapped. He _hurt _Angel. I could never forgive him for that. It makes it easier because he's dead. Good riddance was what I said as I stood over my father's grave four years ago. That was the day I decided that I didn't need anyone's help. That I could protect Angel every and any way I can. It was my new way of life every since my horrible accident that occurred.

Before I thought anything through I would always contemplate on how it would affect Angel. In my mind, my little sister was always my first priority.

I grunted when the muscles in my back twisted painfully. That's been happening a lot lately, ever since I turned 17 two months ago. Probably because the increase in fights I've been entering myself in. Yeah, that's it…

**Anonymous POV **

I watched as the girl finally closed her eyes to sleep a nightmarish sleep. Her body was developing right along with the change just like we wanted. Everything was going as planned. Experiment 593201 finally reached his destination and will soon cross paths with the other specimen.

"Sir, the other experiments are making a ruckus, what should we do?"

A slow, twisted grin slid across my face. "Keep them tranquilized until we capture the other two. That's when the real fun begins."

"Yes, sir."

**Fang's POV**

This was my first fight, I thought as I walked onto the mat. People where shouting insults at me and cheering on my opponent. I'll show all of them that I'm not weak, that I can fight.

For every hit I took at the dreaded school, I learned something about fighting: don't get hit. Getting hit means your weak for seconds. Seconds can be a long time considering the fast reflexes we mutants have. If you keep getting beat, you're always going to be vulnerable to more injuries.

The ref blew his stupid whistle and I was gone. Red covered my vision as I began to slip into my old habits. I punched, kicked, hit, and pulled as I tried to win.

Minutes passed of non-existence until someone pulled me off of my victim. Me, the monster, shook my head to clear my violent thoughts and looked around the stadium. Everything was silent as they stared at me in pure horror. I couldn't help what I became when I fought. It was instinct to stay alive when I fought.

My opponent was gushing blood as someone dragged him out of the ring. There was a buzzing in my ears and I looked slightly down to get a glimpse of what was happening and saw a person trying to get my attention, to focus on something other than killing.

It was who I was, am. A pure, animalistic _monster. _I was forced into this roll. There was no going back to change what happened so long ago in that laboratory. Wasn't possible in anyway. Even if it was, I wouldn't go back to that _hell _for anything, ever.

It was too painful.

** Well there you guys go the second chapter. MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW TO GET A VIRTUAL FANG. And sorry for all of the POV changes, if you don't like them then tell me in a review. You guys also saw a little bit more about Max's past but it wasn't too much I trust… And I'm sorry it isn't long but I promise It'll get better.**

**I hoped you liked it and I'll update in two weeks because I won't have any access to a computer. BYE GUYS :]**

** By the way, when and if you review, don't tell me to update soon. Tell me what you think of the story. I want criticism. I want to be able to improve my stories instead of getting pressured into updating. THANKS!**

**Awesomealpha11 out…**


	3. Chapter 3

** HEY GUYS! So I apologize for the two week long wait but as I told you all before I was disconnected from the outside world for a whole week. Anyways, here is the third chapter to Fighting Dirty in the fighting grounds. ENJOY!**

_Cecilia Haunt: _**I do have some plans about the wings yet it's going to come slowly so look out for the clues!**

**I also wanted to thank anybody who reviewed so far! KEEP IT UP GUYS!**

**Fang's POV**

It's been about two weeks since I first started fighting and I've been making a decent amount of cash for a crappie apartment somewhere in the bad part of town (it was the only place I could afford). For the time being I have been staying in an old hotel down the street for the last week so I didn't need to sleep in a tree. I was presently walking down the side of an old street where I was supposed to meet some person to show me the house they were selling. To my surprise, a chick was standing on the steps that led up to the apartment I was considering buying.

She was wearing ripped, really short, cut-off shorts, and a crop-top that dropped way lower than most shirts should. So in short, this girl was a slut.

When her eyes saw my figure they immediately slipped down to my neck, broad shoulders, lean chest, muscled torso, and even farther below that. I cleared my throat loudly to show how uncomfortable her checking me out was.

Her face flicked up to meet mine again and smirked as her façade changed from bored to flirty in less than a second.

"Well, hello there. My name's Rachel. What's yours?" She said huskily, thinking it was sexy.

"Could we just move on to the sale, please?" I said with irritation in my deep voice while my jaw clenched. She still didn't look defeated. We walked into the apartment building and into the elevator where she tried to advance on me again.

"So…do you have a girlfriend?" Rachel asked hopefully. I nodded my head yes just to get her to stop, but that didn't help either. She stepped in front of me and pushed her cleavage into my view even more than it already was, trying to seduce me. Her hand ran down from my shoulder to the hem of my jacket. "She doesn't have to know."

I glared at her and pushed her away lightly trying to be as nice as possible so I still had a chance at the apartment. She huffed in annoyance and finally stopped her sexual actions to stare straight ahead until the elevator doors opened. She had a scowl on her expression for the rest of the tour for obvious reasons. The elevator finally stopped on floor six and gradually opened its doors.

Rachel walked down the hallway and stopped a few doors down, unlocked the wooden door with a key she pulled out of her pocket and allowed me into her residence.

"Feel free to look around," she grumbled. "I'll be here when you're done."

Just to annoy the slut of a girl, I did take my sweet time to check if everything was to my liking (it wasn't), but it would have to do for now I suppose. The apartment consisted of two bedrooms and bathrooms and a small kitchen that connected to a living room. The carpets were stained and ripped while the counters were cracked and ruined. Anything in this house that I found was in some way wreaked. I heaved a sigh. Overall the house was very small and completely broken.

It would half to do for the time being, though.

**Max's POV**

"Higher, Maxie, Higher!" Angel giggled as I pushed on the swing. I genuine grin fell upon my face as I watched my baby sister smile. She was the only one that held the power to make me smile.

I felt the need to repay her for all the nights I've been gone so I decided to take her to the park and spend the night in a hotel. It was a weekly thing that Angel and I did to make sure we kept up at least some of the hygiene us humans needed.

I laughed at her innocence. "Come on Angel we got to go check into the hotel before it gets too late." I told her as I held onto the chains of the swing to stop Angel from moving.

She looked over the park sadly and turned her head to look at my expression to see if I was telling the truth. "Do we have to Max?" I smiled warmly at my little sibling. "Yeah, we have to Ange." I said kind of dejectedly. Even I, a 17 year old girl, wanted to stay at this wonderful park forever.

"Okay." She whispered forlornly. We ended up walking for about ten minutes in silence, which is pretty odd because Angel always loved to talk.

When I gave the cashier the cash for one room she looked at my appearance in disdain before giving me the keys. I snatched them out of her hand that was dangling off the desk and glared at her. Angel slipped her hand into my calloused one and smiled up at me.

We used the stairs instead of the elevator to get up to the third floor. Angel and I both have claustrophobia from being locked in the closet all the time when we were young. I unlocked the door and playfully picked up Angel, tossed her over my shoulder and threw her on the big, fluffy bed then proceeded to tickle her. Her giggling made me grin.

"AHH! M-m-m-a-a-ma-x-x! Stop! Please!"

"Never!" I shouted teasingly. Her hysterical laughter quieted down after a while. "Okay Angel, now that you've had your fun you need to go take a shower and get cleaned up."

Her eyes widened in excitement at the thought of getting all of the grit off her skin using an actual shower instead of a dirty lake and shot off the bed like a rocket fueled by sugar and into the bathroom. A few moments later I heard the water start and decided to lay down for awhile knowing that Angel would enjoy her shower by spending 45 minutes in the bathroom.

I fell asleep on the queen sized, comfy, and warm bed in the awful hotel room with happy dreams to come involving Angel and I at the park.

"Max." Someone shook me. "Max, wake up." It happened again. "Wake up, Max. It's already 9:00 p.m." I groggily opened my eyes to see Angel peering own at me.

"Hey, sweetheart." I said groggily. I lifted my body off of the bed and stretched my arms above my head. Angel watched me thoughtfully. "I'm going to go take a shower." I told her. When I closed the door to the bathroom I stripped down and got into the already running shower.

I used the complimentary shampoo and conditioner to wash my hair and spent most of the time thinking about what our next move was going to be. It has already been two weeks and I'll be going back to the fighting grounds tomorrow. Alex told me he had a surprise for me. Psh, yeah right. I've never trusted that greedy bastard and I won't be starting now.

I've been out of the loop for two weeks but I have heard that a new guy has been rising to fame at a rapid pace. People have been wondering if the undefeated champion, Maximum Ride, can beat him. Of course I can beat some douche. I'm Maximum Ride, and Maximum ride _never _loses. Never have and never will. So what made this guy so special for all my fans to doubt me?

The water was beating down on my back when I felt the intense pain in between my shoulder blades. It was so sharp and sudden that I gasped in pain and gritted my teeth. My legs gave away and I fell to the shower floor with a thud. My eyes were wide with surprise after the shock wore off. The pain was so deeply implanted in my body that the after waves shook my body but the actual hurting was so abrupt it felt like it never happened.

With shaky legs I turned the knob to the right and the water streaming out of the shower head trickled to a stop. I stepped out of the stall and started toweling off leisurely. Before I started to put my clothes back on, I turned to face away from the mirror and looked at my back with my head turned. The only thing I saw was clear, pale skin that seemed in no way damaged. I brushed it off thinking I was hallucinating. I dressed in the same clothes I had on before and started to compose my features so Angel wouldn't know that anything dreadful happened. I opened the door to see Angel fast asleep on the bed with adorable, little snores coming out of her slightly parted mouth every now and then. I leaned against the door frame for a few moments and watched my baby sister in contemplation. It amazed me that she can still sleep so soundly after everything the poor seven year old had to go through. Yet I, almost a legal adult, was still so badly scarred from what happened when I was a child and even the things that were still happening to this day.

These were the rare moments that made the fighting all worth wild. The bruises, cuts, injuries, everything. I would execute each fight I've been in all over again if it meant that Angel, my baby girl, was still able to sleep at night without being plagued by nightmares like I am.

It will always be worth it.

**Anonymous POV**

The procedures were progressing perfectly. In a few weeks I will have the flock of experiments I needed for my master plan. The man sat in his leather chair and looked at the monitor screens in thought.

I lifted my hand in slowly and rested my elbow on the arm rest. My fingers snapped loudly. In just a few seconds the doors behind me burst open and my subordinate walked up behind me. "I want you to get the next few injections ready for when our _guests_ arrive. Make sure the other experiments will be open to new mutations also." At the end of my sentence, a slow, sick and twisted smirk fell upon my lips.

"Yes sir." The man backed out of the room when my hysterical laughter started. I may have been slightly crazy since I started this project but I _knew_ it had to work. It had to. Otherwise I would be like everyone else: worthless.

** Well there you guys go. The third chapter to FIGHTING DIRTY IN THE FIGHTING GROUNDS. I hoped you liked it and make sure to review and tell me personally what you thought.**

**Don't be afraid to ask questions because I'll answer them in the next chapter. Again, I apologize for the two week long wait but it was something I couldn't help. I have a lot of ideas to come and the REAL action will mostly be starting around chapter six…give or take a few chapters. Sorry it was short but I was kinda stumped for this chapter. The start of any story is always boring though so stay tuned. Most of my good ideas are being saved for later in the story…yup…**

**This chapter had a total of 1'962 words. :]**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW…PLEASE**

**-Awesomealpha11 out…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! This is the fourth chapter to fighting dirty in the fighting grounds and I hope you like the story so far. I also have a few questions to answer.**

Serenaisbestezrq387: **Angel hasn't felt the back pain yet but I'll most likely have a chapter that's in her POV and get her feelings on what's happening lately. Probably in 2-3 chapters or so.**

Morgan (Guest): **YES THIS IS FAX! And you'll have to keep reading to figure out if max gets wings or not. The rest of the flock will be in this story but I'm still working out the kinks in the story so…**

Shalalalalalala: **Angel may have wings; again I'm still thinking a few things through. Yes, the flock will be in the story and refer to the answers I gave Morgan (guest). And thanks!**

shiver282: **Refer to the summary if you don't know about the wings. -.- Technically, Fang already met Max but they will officially met either in this chapter or the next one. DEFINITELY NOOOOOO MYLAN! But Dylan might be in this story, haven't figured that part out yet.**

PureFaerie: **Fang was just lying. Thanks.**

**This is going to be a pretty short chapter because I didn't really have any ideas how to start it and I've been procrastinating…**

**Max's POV**

Angel and I were spending the day in our abode because I needed to rest up for tomorrows fight. Alex told me that even he had his doubts about me winning. My anger flared at his comment. I've only been gone two weeks and in those same two weeks some amateur as come into my profession and all the sudden people are placing bets on HIM?

Even though I don't particularly like fighting, it was the only thing I was good at. That being said, it made me feel like shit when Alex told me this other guy raised his fame to where I am in two weeks when I've been working on my reputation for years. It wasn't fair.

I was dragged out of my subconscious when Angel tugged on my arm and told me something. "I know you're going to beat that sorry dude's butt tomorrow at the fight." Angel told me with confidence and admiration evident in her voice while a smile pulled at her lips without knowing it.

I felt my eyes shine with love and adoration when they looked down on her. "Thanks, Ange."

After awhile Angel fell asleep on the couch while I sat in silence. I needed to get out. I needed to hit something. I was clogging up my anger for two weeks and I was over it. So I decided to go watch some of the other guys bucking it out for cash at the fighting grounds. I got up from my position and kissed Angel on the forehead.

I had my hood up and my hands in my pockets right when I got out of my "house". My feet carried me to the edge of the forest and to the fighting grounds.

I opened the door, walked up the steps and sat in one of the hidden bleachers. Two guys were warming up. One guy had a completely shaved head with an intricate tattoo on the scalp. He had heavily muscled arms and a toned chest. His eyes were narrow and cold, his features contorted in arrogance. The other guy was the one I saw in the window when I finished my last fight. His ear length, black hair was pulled into a small pony tail so it wasn't in his face. His expression was stoic but his eyes were the things that stumped me the most. They looked like all the life was drained out of him. And even stranger, the guy had some faded scars running up along his arms and a few on his neck.

His arms were raised above his head as he stretched and he wasn't as buff as baldy but he was still toned and fit. He was probably the only guy that I've ever seen where a shirt when fighting. Granted it was a fitted tank but it was still unusual.

Both men walked to the middle of the ring and started at each other until the bell rang. Baldy made the first move by kicking his leg out at the other guys chest, let's call blacky for now. Before Baldy's foot hit his chest he swiftly moved backwards. In the small amount of time Baldy was defenseless, Blacky struck out, quick and smooth. His fists lashed out on the other guy's sides and it looked like he hit a pressure point because Baldy screamed in pain. Wow, I never thought I would hear a grown man scream outside of my own fights…

When the buff guy tried defending his injured side, his punches where weak as were his kicks. Most of the time they didn't even hit the other dude anyways. He was a goner. With one roundhouse kick to Baldy's skull, he was down and unconscious. The bell dinged letting everyone know that the fight had ended and Blacky won. His face was impassive the whole time.

The ref came out and raised the winner's arm. "Once again the winner is FANG!" his voice ringing loud and clear. My eyes widened slightly. Alex said that was the guy I was fighting against. I can see why everyone doubted my skills. This man was swift and deadly. The worst combination in the fighting world when you're up against a person like that.

Fang walked off the mat and I stood up in shock. Tomorrow was going to end badly and I'm pretty sure everyone knows it too. I was quiet the rest of the night when I walked back home. I couldn't get over the feeling of someone watching me though. It's been like that a lot lately.

The liquid pain started flowing up and down my back again, and I barely had time to catch my fall when I gasped in alarm. That was the fifth time this week. These flashes of pain where staring to become more frequent and it was seriously staring to concern me. If these…things kept happening to me, I wouldn't be able to fight. Fighting was my only way to keep Angel and me alive, I couldn't just _give up_ fighting. Not over something like this.

I slowly stood up and made my way carefully home. Angel was still peacefully sleeping on the couch and I made sure to keep quiet. I made my way over to the couch and lay down in front of her on the hard floor. I had to sleep on my stomach because of my back.

My sleep was restless and filled with nightmares of my childhood but it distracted me from my current problems and that's all I wanted. Soon enough my eyes drifted shut and I was able to doze for the rest of the night.

**So max has finally realized why Fang had risen to fame so quickly and why people doubt her. WooHoo!**

**Sorry it was so short but like I said, I had no inspiration but writing this chapter gave me some great ideas for the next two chapters. So tell me what you thought of this chapter, ask questions and feel free to give me some ideas of yours. See you guys next week! **

**This chapter had a total of 1,248 words.**

**-Awesomealpha11 out… **


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up guys? So like I said in the last chapter, I have some awesome ideas that are going to be incorporated into this and the next chapter.**

GirlRebel: **Thanks for the idea but I don't think I'll have Angel be a part of anything **_**too **_**big just yet but I do have some ideas on what Angel's purpose in the story is going to be.**

**VERY IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT TO UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER! **

**: So this chapter is going to be like a movie when they switch back and forth from the characters when they're split up and depressed and stuff…not that this chapter will be depressing though…just saying… This chapter will start off in Fang's POV then switch to max's POV and it'll keep repeating that cycle unless I put someone else's POV in this chapter. **

** ANOTHER IMPORTANT THING! : I can't promise you guys a chapter next week because my family and I are moving to a new house on Thursday, Friday, and Saturday so if I do write a chapter but I can't post it because of internet problems or un-doneness I'll post it next Saturday. BUT that can also be a good thing because the chapter will be twice as long! **

**Have fun reading!**

**Fang's POV**

I decided to take an early fly this morning before the fight. My ebony wings carried me to an abandoned cave high up in a cliff. I ended up staying there for most of the sunrise with my legs dangling off of the cliff and my arms stretched out behind me so I could gaze up at the bright sky.

I couldn't help but draw out situations in my head of all the things that could happen or go wrong when I go against Maximum. I could already guarantee that I would win because of the extreme training and testing I went through at the retched place. Although, even if I win I know that both of use will come out of it injured.

Maximum seemed like one of those people who're stubborn and won't give up until they get what they want.

What I've been wondering though is why Maximum was illegally fighting in the first place.

* * *

I hunched over the couch when the searing flash went down my spine. My eyes bugged out and my mouth opened in a silent scream. The pain faded slowly but I still screwed my eyes up in anticipation for another shock. When it didn't come I lifted myself off of the couch and walked to the door.

Angel was out gathering sticks for a fire while I was supposed to be warming up for tonight's fight. That idea flew out of my head once my back crumbled in on its self. I wrote Angel a note telling her I was going on a walk and I'd be back at lunch time.

The twigs and leaves crunched under my weight when I started walking farther into the dense woods. My hands were cramping up in my pockets but I didn't bother to remove them. I don't know how I'll be able to fight a supposedly skilled, dangerous man while curling up in a ball on the ground just to avoid those damn back spasms.

But Maximum Ride never gives up. I've lived by that rule for my whole life and I'll stick to it until my bones are so broken that I can't even move.

* * *

My fists lashed out against the punching bag. It swung heavily back and forth every time I hit it. My body was dripping with sweat and my knees were bent. I was breathing hard and my muscles were just starting to ache. But hey, that's what I get for working out for over an hour. To me it felt like a warm-up. That's only because of my endurance which also was tested on when I was at the school.

Basically, I'm 10 times stronger in pretty much every trait a human has. Not that I don't mind it (along with the wings growing out of my back.) but I wish I didn't have to go through hell and back just to get them.

I walked over to where my stuff was sitting on the bench and took a swig of water. It was almost noon and my fight with Maximum took place at 8:00 p.m. I decided to stop there when I looked at the clock. I packed up my things and walked out of the gym with my t-shirt soaked in sweat.

I'll have to change that.

* * *

Angel and I had gone dumpster picking at a near-by _McDonald's _and we were eating on the couch in our house. I had a few cheese burgers with a half eaten container of fries while Angel had some kind of kids meal that was a few days old when it had been thrown out.

Obviously, I'm a very fit person because I fight and it doesn't matter what junk I eat but I make Angel go some exercising once a week to stay healthy. Not to mention, we try to go to the park whenever we can.

"Max?" Angel asked while staring into space.

"Yeah, sweetie?" I was able to swallow my last bite and look at her.

"I believe in you." She told me after a minute of sitting silently in thought before looking up at me. I just looked at my baby sister and smiled softly at her. I leaned in to kiss her forehead and she grinned up at me.

* * *

It was finally time. I was stretching in the strip of floor right outside of the ring. It seems that Maximum is late considering Alex's angry expression.

The crowd was talking loudly and I put my headphones in to block out the awful noise. Doing so though, kept me from hearing a door slam and Maximum come running into the building, out of breath. The people were all quiet, watching the display before them. She walked up to a stunned Alex like nothing just happened.

I rolled my eyes. She was an attention seeker.

* * *

"I'm here." I waved my hand in front of the Boss's face. He blinked and his eyes focused on mine. "Your late." He growled.

"I know." With that I walked over to my side and started stretching some and throwing some warm-up punches. I made sure Angel was asleep before I left and I was late because of the flashes of pain dripping down my spine like melted steel. It hurt like hell.

The ref called us up into the ring and the bell rang signaling the fight.

* * *

She had the fastest reflexes he's ever seen.

I threw a punch to her nose but she dipped back to avoid it and kicked her leg up to try to get a hit to my stomach. I swiftly moved back and by the time I was done, she was running towards me like a bull. I bent my knees and raised my fists to block my face. Instead of doing what I thought she was going to do, she did a front flip over my form and struck my spinal cord with a string of hits using her fists when she landed

My back was still slightly in pain from when I ran away from the school. This girl, this person that I couldn't guarantee I could beat, just found my weak spot.

She was going to exploit it to the best of her ability.

* * *

By the time my opponent was able to recover, I was on the other side of the ring, bouncing on my heels with my hands and arms blocking my face and torso. Before I could blink. Fang was right up in my face, lashing his fists out to hit my stomach. I was only able to block some of them but after I recovered he was taking up a defensive stance in the middle of the ring. Probably expecting me to retaliate next.

The crowd was one the edge of their seats, trying to get the best view of the two fighters. He was taunting me and he knew it. I tried to keep my back away from his reach and I guessed he noticed it. Before he could strike again a piercing scream ripped through the arena. For a minute I felt like I was dying because of the _agony _tearing at my back.

I blacked out before I could see the person gently picking me up off of the hard and stained ground.

* * *

The next few seconds were complete pandemonium. Maximum crumpled to the ground while screaming so loud, people had to cover their ears. My eyes where wide with realization. Why she kept her back away from me. Why she was so hostile. Why she was the champion fighter. The pieces all fell together at that moment. She was like me.

Or almost is anyways. I had the exact same problem when I first started to get my wings. They become more frequent as your wings develop. It _hurts_ too. I had to get her out of here before anyone started questioning things.

I slowly picked up her small body and tenderly cradled her in my arms, trying to avoid her back.

I walked out the back exit before anyone realized that the two people, who were battling it out, are gone.

* * *

**I was going to continue this chapter but I wanted to leave you guys in suspense. I hoped the fighting scene was what you hoped and if it wasn't tell me because I need some help with my words for fighting scenes. DID I LEAVE YOU GUYS IN SUSPENSE!? That was my goal…anyways…like I said in the author's note above,**

**I CAN'T PROMISE YOU A CHAPTER NEXT WEEK BECAUSE I'M MOVING.**

**But I will start a chapter and if I don't post it next week, I'll post it the following week. By then it'll be twice as long! ….Yup**

**This chapter had a total of 1,686 words!**

**-Awesomealpha11 out…**


	6. Chapter 6

**What's up guys!? So it looks like I left a lot of you guys in suspense! I'm a happy person…yup. Anyways I have a few questions to answer but before that I wanted to thank all of the people how reviewed! THANK YOU GUYS! And I also have some great ideas for this chapter and I'd be great if you guys to give me some ideas for the little events, ya know? Anyways…**

LightSeaker533lsd: **obviously you guys know that max is going to get wings correct? Yes. So I will be bringing in the rest of the gang probably around chapter 10 and that's most likely when I'll bring in more about Angel. So to answer your question, I don't really know at the moment if I want Angel to be that powerful in that story.** **So yeah, that's what I was thinking for that. Review if I answered your question please!**

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! I COMMAND YOU!**

* * *

**Max's POV**

I came slowly to my senses and when I did I shot straight up on the bed I was lying down on. I started to silently freak out because I didn't know where I was, how long I was out, or where Angel was…wait…

"ANGEL?!" I shouted. My poor baby. She probably thought I died at my fight. I didn't want to imagine her face when she woke up to realize I wasn't there. I started to throw off the covers that were wrapped around my body, not bothering to think about who put them there. I put aside the dizziness in my head when I stood up.

"You might want to sit back down if I were you." I froze. "You've only been asleep a few hours. I turned around slowly form where I was and saw Fang leaning on a wall that was bathed in a shadow. I was in shock was an understatement. Fang was the last person I thought I would see. I realized after the fact that I was alone with someone I very well knew that could rival me in strength. In other words: beat me to a bloody pulp because of my injuries.

"Why." I whispered.

"Because you only had a short time to re-"

"No, I mean why did you help." My eyes narrowed at his figure and he started to shift around as if uncomfortable.

"Reasons that I can explain, in time that is." He fell away from the wall and walked up to me warily, as if I was going to attack him. I was seriously thinking about it.

My glare increased with every step he took. I was about ready to bite his head off when he cautiously pushed my shoulders back with his warm, calloused hands so I sat on the bed again. "Would you like something to eat?" He took my grumbling stomach as an answer and ambled out of the room to who knows where. I didn't trust him and I wasn't about to even if he was being so gentle and accommodating to me.

With his presence gone I was able to think clearly and my mind was already on the subject of Angel. I had to get out of here to see if she was okay. But when Fang came back in the room with a platter of heaven in food form it was kind of hard to tell him off when I was drooling over the bacon **(best food eveah!)**, eggs, toast, and sausage.

He placed it at my feet and decided it would probably be better if he pulled up a chair instead of sitting on the bed, next to me. That's exactly what he did but he turned the chair around to sit on it backwards and crossed his arms to set on the back of the piece of furniture. "You're allowed to eat it you know." His amusement was showing on his face with a small, crooked smirk.

I decided to trust him just this once and fell on the steaming food like a hungry bear. I didn't hear anything from him the whole time, to engrossed with the delicious cooking.

**Fang's POV**

I could tell she didn't want to eat the food. She didn't trust me, but she will. As soon as she realizes what she is. "So, who's Angel?" I was referring to her outburst from when she woke up and by her expression she didn't know that I heard that.

She stopped cramming food into her mouth for a minute and looked at me. She swallowed before speaking. "You don't need to know." She finished off the breakfast quickly and stood up. I sighed in irritation. "Well thanks for the meal but I got to go."

I let her walk out of the room before I asked her. "Will I see you again?" I waited for her answer and for a minute I thought she already left.

"Maybe." I barley heard her whisper from the other room before a door slammed. I looked down at my shoes. I'll take that as a yes, then.

**Max's POV**

I hurriedly left the building to get back to Angel. Honestly, I didn't know if I wanted to see him again. He was different than the others. I tried to convince myself that the small part of me that actually wanted to see him again was because of my unanswered questions.

I was still beating myself up for the unexpected encounter when I reached the tree house. Hopefully Angel was still asleep and didn't notice my disappearance. Besides, I don't think I could talk to her without feeling guilty about the proper meal I had while she was at the house eating food that came out of a dumpster behind a restaurant. I took a deep breath before opening the door-

-and let it out slowly as to not wake the sleeping figure on the couch. I was in luck that the one time I'm not home till morning, Angel slept in. Because my head still hurt from all of my thinking – not to mention I wasn't supposed to be standing, Fangs orders – and I decided to catch some more sleep and lay down on the small couch and carefully lifted Angel so she was sleeping on my lap. I drifted to sleep a few minutes later dreaming about a tall, dark, and mysterious guy and all of my unanswered questions swirling around in my head.

*~***TIME SKIP***~*

I didn't see Fang for another week even when I had to go the fighting grounds for my scheduled matches. It was uncanny. The flashes of pain became more frequent, longer, and more agonizing. Perfect. Nowadays it felt like someone was taking a hot iron that's been sitting in a fire for 24 hours and dragging it agonizingly slow down my back in two lines continuously for two hours straight. Angel obviously found out because who wouldn't notice their mother figure screaming in anguish in a little, tiny house. It was apparent that she was starting to become frantic to find something or someone to help me out. That search wasn't going very well for the six year old girl.

Angel always got freaked out when I left for the night to go fight. She thought I would fall unconscious and frankly she wasn't to far off from the truth. Alex was starting to get suspicious because I wasn't as fast as usual for I didn't dodge when I needed to.

The next time I went to the fighting grounds, there was already two people going at it, bloody and bruised. Except one of the competitors. Unfortunately, that person was Fang. And he just happened to notice the limp I was sporting. Shit. His eyes told me that we would talk after this and I glared back at him before sitting in the old bleachers. His fight didn't take long and to my displeasure he was still wholly intact.

With a towel wrapped around his neck, his figure approached mine, grabbed my arm, and tugged me toward the exit.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, wait, wait I still have to FIGHT!" I said in desperation as I was dragged away by his muscular arm. I tried fighting his hold, I really did, but this man was too sturdy for his own good and I was already in to much pain.

He snorted at my confession and grunted. "Yeah, that'll happen." To prove his point he just barely touched my back with his palm and I grimaced in misery. Wow, never thought that would happen…

After we were 100 feet away from the old building he finally stopped hauling me so harshly. He still didn't drop my wrist but it was better than before. "Where are we going?" I groaned.

His voice held amusement, the opposite of his facial features. "My place."

I threw my head back and whined noisily. "What do you want so badly?" I was careless now. So I didn't realize how perverted the question sounded. He smirked.

"Well there are a lot of things that I want badly but that's not what I wanted to talk about." My head snapped up and I glared at him. He let out a throaty chuckle. "You wanted me to answer your questions so I will." His face sobered after a second and I perked up at what he said.

He opened the door to his apartment building and held it open. Once we were in the elevator he pressed a button and we started to go up. Even though it was silent, it wasn't awkward like it usually is. The doors slid open and we walked down the hall until we reached his door. Fang unlocked it and held it open for me. Again. "Such a gentleman." I joked.

Fang locked the door. That's when my glee faded and my instincts kicked in. Seeing my facade he quickly explained. "It's just so you don't run away."

"Why would I be running away?" my eyes narrowed.

"You wanted answers. It's not my fault if you don't like what you hear."

"Why wouldn't I like what I hear?" there was an edge to my voice.

"Well, if you let me tell you, you would know." He was starting to get frustrated and you could tell because of the slight growl in his words.

I sat down on his couch, afraid of what he could do when he was _really _riled up. I prided myself in the fact that I can do that to mister calm, and collected though.

After a minute in thought, Fang started to pace back and forth. After a moment he stopped I front of me and opened his mouth before closing it again. He looked like a fish.

"Max, you and me…" he paused, probably unsure how to continue. "How do I say this?" he muttered to himself while looking to his right.

I gave him a stare that told him to keep going. Fang sighed in irritation. "Look, I have to show you something. Do you _promise_ not to freak out?"

"Do I look like a person to freak out to you?" I asked kind of aggravated that he would assume something like that. He gave me a look at the comment and I huffed in response.

Instead of going any further in his explanation (if you could even call it that.), he started to take off the jacket he had put on and strip off his shirt. **(A.N: Fangirls **_**swoon**_**) **

"Down, boy." I said kind of jokingly but my voice quivered a bit in nervousness. He had scars crisscrossing his chest and down his arms. My mouth opened a bit in shock. Even_ I_ didn't have that many scars. There was one mark that stood out the most to me though. It was right above his collarbone and was raised a lot higher than the other ones. Like he was hacked open multiple times in that one spot.

He kept his back away from my view and his hands were shaking while his eyes where adverted from mine for the longest time.

He finally looked straight into my eyes and two obsidian wings unfurled from his back. I screamed bloody murder.

* * *

**I was about to continue it further but I wanted to leave you guys at another cliff hanger. I know I'm so cruel. Well I hoped you liked this chapter. I know I did. **

** OKAY VERY IMPORTANT: so I feel that I'm not writing out Fang's POV like it should be so if you have any idea that can improve my writing that would be great. Thanks**

**Another thing is that because I cut this chapter shorter than I wanted to I decided to update it earlier because it was finished and I found out that I might cut it short if I updated it on Saturday because I might not have internet until Sunday so…yeah but I'll still be updating every Saturday unless for special circumstances.**

**ONE MORE THING: school is starting again soon. The 14 of August to be exact. That means I'll probably only be updating once every two weeks cuz of all of the homework **** sooooo….yup**

**A total of 2,212 words! Yeah!**

**-Awesomealpha out…**


	7. Chapter 7

**WASSUP GUYS? So I finally moved and I'm kinda bored so I decided to work on this chapter… I didn't get that many reviews the last chapter and I have admit, I was bummed, and I really was. SO REVIEW OR I'LL HAUNT YOUR DREAMS UNTIL THE DAY YOU DIE! ….anyways….yeah…so hears so answers to some questions…**

Derpy Walrusness: **Just had to say…awesome name…**

Miss Fallen-Talent: **I look forward to your kidnapping**

**Anyways….enjoy….**

* * *

Max's POV

Only to have a hand curl around my mouth to muffle my scream. "I have neighbors you know." It was obvious that Fang was pissed at my reaction. But who wouldn't when someone you meet only a few weeks ago whips out a pair of 20 foot, midnight colored wings, feathers and all.

My eyes were still wide as I stared at his…wings. They were only out so far because his living room wasn't large enough to fit his extra appendages. Seeing as I calmed down, Fang dropped his hand from my mouth and stepped back only to curl in his wings a second later from self-consciousness.

"You have wings." I whispered into the air.

He rolled his eyes. "No, I never noticed them before."

"Wait a second." My head whipped around trying to figure this out. "What does this have to do with me?" I looked up at him and saw the pain that reflected in his eyes. It wasn't for him though. Fang decide that he should sit down when he told me so I scooted over on the couch to make room.

He sighed. "Max…" he groaned. "There are a lot of reasons why this involves you but right now you need sleep. I don't want to dump all of this shit on you at once. What kind of person would I be if I did that?" He looked down on me with hooded eyes.

"A helpful one." I muttered dejectedly. He sighed.

"I'll tell you more about it tomorrow when you've rested." I looked up at him at the end of his sentence.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're telling me I need to stay here?"

"Because that's exactly what I'm doing." Fang stood up from the sofa and stepped into the other room which happened to be the kitchen.

I laughed apprehensively. "Yeah, like that's gonna happen." He didn't say anything at my comment and I took that as a bad sign.

"I'm not gonna just let you leave after you found out my biggest secret while you're still shocked about it." He turned around to face me and pointed at my dazed appearance for emphasize. He walked back into the kitchen and got something to drink before turning to me again.

I shook my head to clear it but it only made me feel dizzier. "I'm not staying here! I have my life I have to get back to!" I explained hysterically, trying not to mention that I had a baby sister at home that I was protecting.

Fang's eyes closed when he took a deep breath and slid open once more to look at my angered expression. "Max, I know you have a little sister, Angel, right? If it makes you feel safer she can stay here to. I have the room for the both of you." I gaped at him. Just a second ago he was shivering in fear of me seeing his wings and now all the sudden he brings up my baby sister that I never told him about and demand we stay here? I barely know this guy!

He walked over to me and lifted my jaw back in place and I felt a hot flush bloom on my cheeks and glared at his figure that was walking to the front door. "You coming?" he yelled to me.

"Where?" I asked warily.

He picked up his keys that were sitting on the table next to the door. "Where gonna go pick up your sister and gather your stuff so you can move into here." My glare intensified.

"There is no way I'm going to let that happen. Especially from a stranger like you."

"Face it Max, I'm not a stranger to you. Not anymore."

* * *

**Fang's POV**

"So…can you like fly? And stuff?" I snorted at Max's blunt statement. "Well, sorry for being curious." She muttered.

"Curiosity killed the cat." I told her gravely. I got punched for that comment but it was worth it. We were walking towards the edge of town and Max was leading me to her house, quite tentatively too. Considering she grew up on the streets, I let it go. I was usually not this open enough with people to let them see my wings, but Max let off this vibe that said 'I don't care how strong you are, I can still beat the shit out of you'. That's what made me trust her so easily. We had the same thinking process and soon enough she would be exactly like me. Well, besides the obvious traits…

Don't get me wrong, I don't wish this fate on anybody. But I couldn't stop the process of Max's wings this far along or at all for that matter. Besides, she was probably injected with the avian serum when she was just a baby and had no recollection about it. I could only help her get through it at this stage.

Max stopped in front of me and I had to break out of my thoughts to realize what she was saying. "When we go in, you have to be quiet. I don't know if Angel is awake or not and she doesn't take well to strangers anyways."

She turned her head to look me in the eyes and I gave her a nod to tell her that I was listening. Max turned around again and shook her head as if she was reassuring herself about something.

We continued ahead for a few minutes in peace. It wasn't one of those awkward silences you typically have but more of a comfortable stillness. Another thing about Max that we had in common: we didn't mind the silence like other people did. We didn't need words to communicate to one another. It was a nice change of pace for once.

I bumped into Max when she abruptly stopped in front of a large tree. She jumped up and grabbed an old and rusted ladder that was above ground a ways that I didn't see before and started climbing upwards. I followed her onto the small porch that was wrapped around the small tree house sitting high up above the ground. Max unlocked the door and it slowly creaked open. A blond little head popped out behind a couch and her blue, innocent eyes widened at the extra person in the tree house before ducking out of sight.

Max called out to the little girl. "Angel, I want you to meet someone. He's going to help us." I blanched at the lovable tone of voice she used. How could a girl like Max-hard as stone and sarcastic as ever- change her identity as quick as a snap of a finger for only one person? She and her sister must have been pretty close. Which makes sense because Max was the little girl's mother figure for most of her life.

The little girl – Angel – poked her head up again and stared at Max for a moment before launching over the couch towards Max. She clung to the older girls legs and looked up at me frightfully. Max bent down and lifted Angel into her arms and whispered something into her ear. "This is Fang, it's a bit confusing but he wants to help us out and live with him in his apartment. He's a good guy." I think, her eyes told me. It would take more than a few days to gain both of the girls trust.

Angel had her head buried in max's hair but she rotated her head to watch me. She decided I was worthy enough and grinned up at me. I gave her a small smile in return.

Max determined it was time to get ready and told Angel to gather all of her things in a bag. "She's adorable." I told Max.

"Yeah, she really is something." She was watching Angel pack with a distant look on her face. I gently nudged her shoulder and she shook her head before looking up at me questionably.

"You should probably get ready." I told her softly.

"Oh, uhh. Right." She walked over to where Angel was and put a few things in a backpack before kneeling down and helping Angel. It looked like Max sacrificed everything for Angel. It was Angel that looked the most fed, had the most clothes, and that was all Max's doing. She kept Angel in high spirits; she probably considered it her job to make sure that she stayed happy and healthy while trying to conserve all of the purity the little girl had left.

Both sisters stood up with backpacks strapped on their backs and walked over to me. We carefully descended the later and Max picked up Angel when she reached the ground. The little cherub wound her arms around her sister's neck before burrowing into her hair.

Soon enough Angel fell asleep in Max's embrace and we continued on in the quiet forest with the sound of the leaves crunching under our boots to fill the noiseless void.

**! TIME SKIP !**

I unlocked my door and held it open as Max carried in a slumbering Angel in her arms. "Where can I set her for the night?"

"There's an extra bedroom to the right of the living room. That's probably where you guys will stay unless you want my room. I mean I can sleep on the cou-" She interrupted my rambling.

"Fang, that's fine. Where not gonna kick you out of your own bed too. We sleep on the same bed at night anyways." Max looked over at my flustered face, amusedly might I add, before walking into the bedroom with her sister. She seemed a lot calmer since we went back to get Angel and she fell asleep in Max's arms.

I sighed tiredly and sat on the couch to wait for Max to come out. I heard a soft click of a door being shut and Max padded her way over to the couch in bare feet and pajamas. Before she could sit down I stood up from my slouched position to say goodnight.

I was surprised when to wiry arms wrapped their way around my torso and Max's head was nestled neatly into my chest. "Thank you, Fang. You don't know how much this means to us. G'night." I was too shocked to reciprocate the hug but it was short anyway. Her warmth disappeared when she walked back towards the spare bedroom and I stood in the middle of the floor thinking of how odd it felt to be enveloped by a person who's trying not to kill you.

I suppose there's a first for everything though.

I shook my head to free the bizarre thoughts and decided to go to bed myself. I dragged myself to the room I occupied and fell onto the mattress. Soon enough sleep came to me and I plunged into a cloud of - for once - good dreams.

* * *

**Anonymous POV**

The plan was finally coming together. In a few weeks I would possess all of the members of the flock. The two experiments where meshing well together and the others were in isolation tanks until the time comes to capture the three freed ones.

I watched the computer screen eagerly as the girl wrapped her arms around the dark haired one. Before long, they will realize why they were put on this earth. It was their destiny to fulfill the mission that no one else could. The six genetically altered children will be the greatest creations the world will ever know.

In due time, that is.

* * *

**There you guys go, the…seventh (I think) chapter of Fighting Dirty in the Fighting Grounds. Hoped you liked it. It's a filler chapter but important none the less. Angel finally met Fang and he showed Max his wings. But that was slightly in the last chapter too… oh well. Look forward to the next chapter and I want people guessing on what's gonna happen next. If you get it right or even give me a great idea, you get a virtual, shirtless Fang…they're in high demand…**

**This chapter had a total of 2,127 words…I'm getting better…WooHoo **

**Remember to review to get your questions answered. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**

**-Awesomealpha out…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour fellow readers. Sup? Hola? You guys know the drill. I say this is the eighth chapter and answer a few questions and comments. Bleh. Let's just skip to the answers to reviewers.**

TheRide: **Yeah I plan on making the romance come slow so that way I can build up their friendship and trust first. The hug in the last chapter was supposed to be a kind of foreshadowing of what is gonna come in like…maybe 10-13 chapters…maybe. And Thanks.**

LightSeaker533lsd: **the isolation tanks were explained in on of the actual books but the gist of it is that you're lying down in a tank full of liquid. This liquid slows everything down (heartbeat, breathing, etc.) and it makes you feel numb and like you're floating in space I suppose…And yes, the rest of the flock already has been or will go through some kind of torture like Fang did.**

PureFaeria: **Is Fang to out of character for you? 'Cause I feel like I'm not fulfilling his character requirements very well. Any tips for me?**

**VERY IMPORTANT**: So next week (Wednesday to be exact) I start school. Because I'm such a nerd, I have to give myself a 2-3 week break for me to get adjusted to school/homework first before I start updating. I'm pretty sure you guys are starting school again soon so you won't miss me too much. But as soon as my break is over I will have a very loooonnnngggg, good chapter for all of you. And because I'm so nice, this chapter won't end in a cliffhanger because I don't want to leave you guys in suspense for to long. You can thank me later.

**I wanted to also make a shout out to all of my fellow reviewers because you guys give me my inspiration to write and make me a better writer in the process. You make the ideas in my head flow and that's what creates these chapters. You all get a virtual, shirtless Fang! Enjoy!**

**Now that that is over with…READ THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Max's POV**

I woke up to Angel snuggling into me under the heavy covers. She was still passed out from last night, but I didn't blame her for it though. I lifted of the duvet and quietly got off the bed as to not wake Angel. When she didn't move, I made my way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

There was a note tapped to the fridge and it said: _Got another match at the fighting grounds. Feel free to anything in the fridge and cabinets. Be back soon. –Fang _

I sighed. If I tried cooking breakfast I would probably blow up the kitchen and I suspect Fang wouldn't like that very much.

I opened the refrigerator to see its contents and saw absolutely nothing for breakfast. I went through the cupboards and found bowls and cereal and settled on that.

I was pouring the milk into two bowls when I heard a door open and close quietly. After a minute Angel's sleepy figure appeared and she sat in one of the chairs that were across from me and the counter.

"Want some cereal, Angel?" she perked up immediately at the sight of food and I passed her the bowl with Fruit Loops, knowing that they were her favorite.

"Thanks Max."

"Don't thank me, thank Fang. It's his food." I told her before I stuffed the spoon into my mouth. Angel stopped chewing for a second to ask me a question.

"Where is he, anyway?" she asked warily. I taught her well.

"He just had to go into the fighting grounds for the morning." I pushed my bowl away when I finished my food.

"He works there to?" Angel looked up at me and I nodded as to answer her question. She started at her spoon for a moment before getting this look on her face and beamed at me. "You guys should fight on a team!" I thought it over for a minute before a slow smile spread across my face.

"That's a good idea, Ange. I talk to my boss about it, that good?" her head bobbed up and down in anticipation and for the rest of breakfast she looked like she won a million bucks.

* * *

**Time Skip**

* * *

We were sitting on the couch talking to one another when I heard the front door being eased open. What came into my view was a bloody and bruised Fang.

"What the hell?!" I shot up from my position on the couch and I wrapped his arm over my shoulder so he was leaning most of his body weight on me. I hefted him over to the couch and he sat down with a groan. "Angel, can you get me some ice, antiseptic, and bandages for me?" I told her indirectly because my eyes were preoccupied with Fang's injuries. She nodded her head vigorously before rushing into the kitchen.

"I'n fineee." Fang tried to tell me but it looked like his jaw had been punched repeatedly and it came out of its socket.

I scoffed "It sure doesn't look that way, Fang. What happened?" He lifted up his arm and tried to bat my hand away from his cut up face but his defenses were useless.

"An 'bush." He groaned and my eyebrows came together in confusion.

"Someone attacked you? Why?" Before he could answer Angel came back in with a large box with a red cross on it and a big ice pack. I set Fang's jaw back into place and his hands clenched into fists because of the ache. I took the ice pack from Angel with a small smile at her and told Fang to hold it up to his face.

"This is gonna burn a bit." I swiped some antiseptic onto Fang's wounds and he hissed from the sting of the alcohol.

It seemed that he was able to speak correctly now and asked Angel if she could get some water for him. That's when he started talking "I beat some sorry ass guy during my match and after the fight he caught me in one of the allies with a few of his cronies and pulled a knife."

"How the hell did you get out of there with this many injuries?" still in shock as I wrapped gauze around his forearm.

"Wings, remember?" my moth made the shape of a silent _oh_ in understanding. I finished wrapping his wounds in silence but there was still a trail of blood leaking heavily from somewhere I couldn't distinguish. After a moment of thinking, I slapped Fang's cheek gently to wake him up because I didn't know if he had a concussion and helped him stand up.

"I need you to take off your shirt." I directed him with a straight face and Fang followed through with my command but with a bit of hesitation. I helped him strip off his shirt so he didn't hurt himself. I was right, he had a giant slash from the right edge of his collar bone down passed his the left side of his ribs a few inches. My fingers ghosted over the deep slash worriedly before I got to work.

His onyx colored wings fluttered uselessly behind him but I tried to ignore them for the sake of my sanity. His older scars were obvious against his olive skin tone, not to mention the muscled rippling when he moved them.

"I hope you realize that this is slightly uncomfortable." I snorted at Fang's bluntness. His mouth thinned and it looked he was grinding his teeth together when I dumped antiseptic into his wound. I made Fang hold the gauze to his collar bone as I gingerly wrapped the bandage around his torso. I tried to make sure that it didn't interfere with his feathered friends but still kept it in place.

I tapped the last one into place. "All done." Because of the close proximity with Fang I could hear his silent sigh of happiness now that it was over. He threw his shirt back on and I carefully helped him sit back on the couch, him using me as an anchor.

Angel popped back into the living room and handed Fang his glass of water before coming to the couch that I was sitting on and snuggled into my side. She fell asleep soon after.

"So why did this guy attack you again?" I asked while stroking Angels curls.

"Revenge most likely. He definitely wasn't the smartest person out there though." Fang frowned in concentration for a minute. "Have you guys had lunch yet?" I shook my head

"We're used to only eating two meals a day." his mouth quirked up in a crooked smirk.

"That's something we have in common." He started playing with the strings coming apart from the couch and it was silent for a while before I remember what Angel told me.

"What if we formed a team when fighting?" I blurted out. Fang's obsidian-like eyes flicked up to meet mine. There was a bond formed right then. I knew he would always have my back. Like I would always have his. With just one look we could say a whole conversation, kind of like we were talking to each other through a mind link.

He nodded slowly, and then became more confident in the idea. "We could get Alex to start showing matches were its two on two."

"And it would be safer in case one of us got majorly hurt." I said looking down on Angel. "I can't afford to get hurt."

"We'll talk more about the idea when we see him next time. Let's just rest for now." We spent the rest of the day just talking. Like old friends would when they haven't seen each other in years. Of course it was just the easy stuff. We both knew to steer clear of our past lives for now. Sooner or later I dosed off and the last thing I felt was a blanket being pulled up to my chin with Angel's hair poking out at the top.

* * *

**Anonymous POV**

The subjects are starting to trust each other. Soon enough it'll be the eldest's time to shine. Although she wouldn't know that. It's a shame that some people couldn't take a little pain to become a super race. I turned my head to a different set of monitors and saw three figures, each about five feet apart, chained hand and feet to a stone wall. They were currently getting a wakeup call early so they were toughened up when the others came.

Ah, I was looking forward to my meeting with the dark haired one. It was about time that we had another…heart to heart so to speak.

Time couldn't go any faster. But I'll be willing to wait for such an unusual case.

This will definitely be fun.

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry it isn't as long as the others but I've been a bit preoccupied. If you didn't read my authors note from above then**_ Go read it! _**It's very important and need-to-know. Anyways…Umm you guys might be wondering why all the sudden I don't write about Max's **_**big problem**_** but don't worry I have something in mind for that subject in the next chapter. This was kind of a filler chapter but it has important info to start off the story like how Angel brought up the fighting as a team thing and the ambush. Keep those in mind for the next 2-3 weeks…**

**Can anyone guess who Anonymous is? I'll give you a virtual, shirtless Fang if you figure it out…feeding you cookies…unless you're a dude and you don't roll that way…**

**Keep in mind that the guy who attacked fang will be important in this story somehow. And I'll end up writing something about Fang and Max finding stuff on him soooo….no need to worry…yup.**

**If you have any questions, comment, hell, even complaints. Press the little button below and review to have your opinion counted in this story…yup…**

Quick question before you leave: if you're a guy and you have an account on Fanfiction please review. 'Cause it really feel like this site is just made up of girls that are in love with people that don't exist (I'm proud to say I'm one of those people O_o) so yeah. Let's see the reviews and even if you aren't a guy review you gender…I hope there are only two options…

**This chapter was a total of 2,097 words.**

**-Awesomealpha11 out…**


End file.
